YO ME OPONGO
by A-29-99
Summary: bueno si alguien sabe o tiene algún motivo por el cual esta unión no deba ser concebida que calle ahora o calle para siempre .-nadie hablo era totalmente silencio pero alguien dijo….. YO ME OPONGO.-


**_YO ME OPONGO _  
**

**resumen: **_Bueno__ si alguien sabe o tiene algún motivo por el cual esta unión no deba ser concebida que calle ahora o calle para siempre.- _Nadie hablo era totalmente silencio pero alguien dijo…._YO ME OPONGO.-_

_**Serie: **Sherlock BBC_

**pareja:** johnlock

**notas: **esto se me ocurrió de la nada y dije ''_por que no hacerlo''_ espero que les gustes este fic lo he hecho humildemente y para ustedes es mi primera vez haciendo esto espero que lo comprendan no me maten solo lo quería hacerlo y ya lo hice DISFRÚTENLO

**Disclaimer: NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE **_bueno la historia es mía _

* * *

YO ME OPONGO

_Una noche de tormenta en una mansión a oscuras dos hombres sentados mirándose desafiantes no quitaba sus miradas hasta que uno de ellos mayor de edad dijo:_

_¿Sabes que esto está mal? ¿No?- el otro suspiro sacándose de sus pensamientos _

_Me da igual.-respondió frío_

_Eres egoísta igual que nuestro padre.- un recuerdo vino en su mente pero trato de olvidarlo _

_No te metas….a ti no debería importarte.- ya molesto _

_¿Por qué no le dejas ser feliz? Se lo merece_

_Claro con la persona que no la ama y solo ama su fama _

_Aun así merece ser feliz.- el otro se enojó y se levantó del sillón para caminar ida y vuelta por la habitación donde se encontraban parecía una fiera, se descontrolo y vio una mesita que llevaba un jarrón así que este lo arrojo hacia el piso como si el jarrón tu viera la culpa quería solo quería desahogarse toda su frustración, ira, enojo y miedo, miedo a perder esa persona que tanto amo y amaba no importaba cuanto egoísta era solo lo iba a ser solo por….el. _

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Un día de primavera JOHN WATSON estaba feliz porque era un día importante hoy se iba a casar con la mujer perfecta SARAH SAWYER pero como toda la vida había un pero estaba un poco solo un poco triste por el hecho que su mejor amigo haya muerto y no podría venir a su boda tres años de represión que tenía gracias a Sarah salió esa depresión.

Camino hacia a altar y miro a los invitados y amigos Greg lestrade, Sally donovan, Anderson, molly Hopper y para colmo mycroft Holmes estaba ahí y era raro pensaba que no iba a venir pero ya sospechaba que solo lo hacía porque esta Greg , camino hacia el padre y a esperar que venga la novia y empezó la música una melodía suave se abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba acompañada de su padre caminaron, atrás de ellos estaba los niños uno que traía las argollas y otra niña que hecha flores hacia al piso John sonrió a Sarah que esta le dio una sonrisa alegre y el papa de Sarah le entrego a John.

John te traigo a mi preciado tesoro espero que la cuides.-dijo riendo por que su hija se iba a casar con un hombre que le caía bien

No se preocupe Christopher la cuido con toda mi vida.-contesto y empezó la ceremonia

_Hermanos y hermanas…_

_Nos encontramos en este día para presenciar la unión del amor de nuestros hermanos_

_JOHN WAATSON y SARAH SAWYER que serán el fruto de una nueva familia…_

_JOHN WATSON aceptas por esposa a SARAH SAWYER en lo prosperidad y adversidad, serle fiel amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida_

Si acepto.-mirando a los ojos de Sarah y esta se sonrojo

_SARAH SAWYER aceptas por esposo JOHN WATSON para amarlo y cuidarlo por el resto de tu vida…_

Si acepto.-sonriendo haciendo que John suspirara

_Bueno si alguien sabe o tiene algún motivo por el cual esta unión no deba ser concebida que calle ahora o calle para siempre.- _Nadie hablo era totalmente silencio pero alguien dijo….

_YO ME OPONGO.-_

Se abrieron las puertas, las personas que estaban sentadas voltearon se sorprendieron al ver esa persona que interrumpió la boda y quedaron con la bocas abiertas.

¿TU?….- John sorprendido y en shock total

No podían creerlo no podían él si él estaba vivo habría regresado de su tumba para joderles la vida.

TU… TU…. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo John saliendo de shock para mirarlo con odia a esa persona

_Vine porque nadie me invito a tu boda JOHNNY BOY_.-mirándolo desafiante

_JIM MORIARTY…_… no tienes nada que hacer aquí Sherlock murió.- ese último dijo para hacerlo recordar que no tenía nada que hacer en esa boda

En realidad no vine a por eso vine por…TI JOHNNY.- haciendo que las personas se asustaran ya que había un psicópata y podría hacer cualquier locura.

_POR MI _…..-sorprendido

Si por ti Johnny.-dijo y sonrió haciendo que John tenga miedo a que pueda venir

Y si me rehusó a hacerlo.- haciendo que moriarty se molestara grabe horror

Mira sabes vamos hacer una cosa si no aceptas venir conmigo a tu queridísima novia le dispararan,hay bombas en la iglesia todos morirán.- sacando algo que contenía un botón rojo y de la nada apareció una lucecita roja que apuntando a Sarah que ella y sus invitados se horrorizaran.

Y no quieres que eso ocurra ¿no? Johnny boy.- sonriendo burlón

Tú no puedes hacer eso ¿Quién te crees que eres?-haciendo que el padre de Sarah se levantara

OH no, no, no yo que usted no haría eso hay un francotirador que en 3…2…1 OH VAYA ya le están apuntando.- apareció otra lucecita roja y lo hizo callar, John no sabía que hacer pero escogió la decisión correcta no podía dejar que nadie muriera

Está bien moriarty lo hare pero no lo hagas.- iba caminar y Sarah lo paro

No, no puedes irte John no puedes no puedes dejarme.- dijo llorando

Lo lamento Sarah pero prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría lo siento.-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

_ADIÓS__ SARAH…_.

Miro a su lado derecho mirando a los padres de Sarah susurraron gracias por ofrecerse de rehén, John sonrió triste y miro hacia su derecha Greg y mycroft como siempre sosteniendo su paraguas, sin decir ninguna palabra alguna, por fin se acercó a jim y salió por la puerta para encontrarse con una persona desconocida que este lo sostenía con el brazo, le obligo que entrara al coche y moriarty dijo:

Bueno ya no va haber boda después de todo jaajjajaaja.-haciendo que los invitados se asustaran y de la nada se escuchó un disparo y los gritos de la gente poniendo a John alerta

NOOOOO.-grito tratando de forcejear y escapar pero la persona desconocida con un simple pañuelo poniéndolo en su nariz de John inhalo el contenido que tenía se desmayó, la persona con rapidez lo coloco a John en el auto, el también entro en un rato apareció moriarty y moran entraron al auto y se fueron.

La gente gritaron porque moriarty disparo a Sarah, ya lestrade llamo a la ambulancia la familia de Sarah tratando de levantar a Sarah lo antes posible

No puedo creer que siga vivo.- dijo Greg sosteniendo su celular y miro mycroft este lo mismo hizo y beso a los labios del inspector se despidió de Greg para después irse en el auto negro que venía a recogerle, se sentó miro su secretaria estaba tan concentrada en su celular que ya sabía que su jefe estaba ahí y el también saco su celular para llamar.

_Y…..-dijo en la otra línea _

_ya está hecho.- y colgó se sintió sucio pero que podía ser _

EN EL AUTO

Tú crees que nos encuentren.-dijo moran poniendo a John una venda para cubrir sus ojos

No lo creo seb.- dijo jim sonriendo y este metió su mano al bolsillo para llamar a alguien y marco el número y espero que alguien le contestara

_SI.-_dijo la otra persona en línea

Ya hice mi parte ahora yo ya no te debo nada.-aún no se borraba la sonría burlona que tenía, mirando por la ventana del auto haciendo que la otra persona en línea suspirara

_Está bien moriarty entrégamelo que es mío.-_dijo con recelo

Mmm….está bien te lo entregare a si de nada

_SHERLOCK,,,,,,._-_dijo y colgó_

**_FIN._**

**_O CONTINUARA... _**

_**NOTAS FINALES: ( NO LO SE SI CONTINUARLO O NO ) **_

_**ustedes que dicen o le hago un epilogo creo que si pero bueno como estuve espero que le agraden lo hice algo sin pensar por favor ...**_

_** (soy algo nueva en esto) no me tiren tomatazos ,botella de vodka o un arma o piedras plissss manden reviews seria un bonito gesto de ustedes y así gracias por leer jijiiiji hasta la próxima :D **  
_


End file.
